The owners of sports and entertainment facilities, sports franchises, as well as promoters of sports and entertainment events, are continually searching for new ways to promote their team, entertainer or event and to increase revenues through the sale of souvenirs and novelty items. Examples of common promotional methods include the selling or giving away of T-shirts, hats, towels, bobble-head dolls, coupons, and the like, having the name, logos or designs of the team, entertainer or event prominently displayed thereon.
Accordingly it is desirable to provide a new promotional item which will enable owners and promoters of sporting and entertainment events to promote their interests while at the same time allowing fans or patrons at these events to show their support and excitement for the team, entertainer or event.